Missing
by phoenixgirl26
Summary: Harry Potter never turned up at Hogwarts when he was eleven. It was years later when a man found him working the streets. Warning: slash, bashing of some main characters. Warning: mentions child abuse, child prostitution.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

The staff of Hogwarts watched as all the students filed in, taking their seats at one of four house tables. A few minutes later Minerva McGonagall walked in with a group of children behind her. All the staff had been waiting for this day, the day the-boy-who-lived returned to their world.

One by one the eleven year old new students were slowly sorting into their houses. They were welcomed by their house mates before taking their seats.

'Harry Potter,' Minerva called and students started to whisper Harry's name. But no boy came forward, 'Harry Potter,' she called again. When no boy moved she went down to the last few boys, asking their names. Once she realised he was not there she knew she had to continue the sorting.

Albus stood, welcomed everyone to Hogwarts before he slipped through a door behind the staff table, but he was not the only member of the staff to disappear through that door. Severus Snape, the potions master of Hogwarts followed the headmaster from the room.

The two men headed outside the enchantments of Hogwarts then apparated directly to Surrey. The two men found number four Privet drive, they concealed themselves before opening the door. They did a few spells to detect the presence of eleven year old Harry Potter, when that revealed nothing they searched the house manually but did not find one thing that showed that the boy ever lived here. They quietly made their way to the kitchen after hearing noises, there stood Petunia Dursley, whipping something up in a bowl. Albus Dumbledore cast his spell, he entered her mind to find out about her nephew. The moment he found what he was looking for he gestured to Severus to follow him.

'Harry has not been here for three years, he ran away after some incident with Vernon Dursley, they never bothered filing a missing person's report, they were glad to be rid of him.'

'Maybe you should have checked on him through the years Albus. Are you going to alert the ministry?'

'No, I will contact everyone that was in the Order of the Phoenix and asked others about joining. The ministry cannot know that Harry Potter is missing or it will come back on me as I did make the decision to leave him with his muggle relatives. If the ministry asks I will tell them that I found out that the family moved overseas and I have people looking. I am hoping they won't ask until I know something. I will need all of them to find out where Harry Potter is, I just hope he's alive.'

'You have been anxious for Potter to arrive, why?'

'He is the main part of my plans Severus, he must be found so I can explain his destiny. It is Harry who is supposed to end the dark lord, we know this, but Harry himself will die at the same time. I am his guardian in the magical world, I believe you know what that means Severus.'

'Ah, you can take control of the Potter seats within the wizengamot. What about Black?'

'His will states that Harry will receive everything apart from a cottage and some money he plans to leave to Remus Lupin. So far Sirius has not succumbed to the dementors, even after all this time. I believe he has lasted longer than any other prisoner.'

'It's not like he's going anywhere Albus, eventually he will be left as a mindless vegetable. I am so please that you allowed me to help with that.'

'I always planned to allow you to have your revenge on Sirius, Severus. We must go so I can alert everyone I believe might wish to join the order, you must find out if any of your former friends have the boy, as that would be a disaster.'

The two wizards headed to a small park before apparating away, having no idea what has become of Harry Potter.

In the small town a boy with very dark red hair was working away in a kitchen of a very large and hot kitchen. The man who owned the restaurant believed the boy's name to be Evan, only the boy knew his real name. He had survived his uncles beating on pure luck, but he was a survivor, he had to be.

Young Harry Potter had left Surrey, but he had to make sure he wasn't found or they would send him right back to those people. Harry never went near a police station, he did not want to be sent back to the Dursley's. Apart from that fat bastard using him for his own disgusting pleasure, they almost killed him, most of the time he was lucky to get enough to eat, usually he had to sneak food out of the garbage late at night and take it to his cupboard. He was not going to return to Privet drive, he would rather live on the streets.

So even though the man made him work hard and long hours, he never hurt Harry and he did give him money for his work and allowed him to sleep in the small room at the back of his office. Harry had a mattress he would roll out onto the floor, he had a few clothes, two pairs of shoes and a small cupboard where he kept it all. He washed his clothes at the laundromat on the one day the restaurant closed. When he finished doing his washing he would head to the library. One thing Harry liked about working at the restaurant, he could take some of the leftover food at the end of every night which allowed him to save his money.

When Harry Potter first got to the big city he found the library, he loved it there and would often be sitting at the back on a comfortable lounge chair, his leg's curled under him while he read. He had gone to the record department in the city to find out about his parents, at first he found nothing. One long ago memory surfaced, he remembered that his aunt Petunia was sister to his mother, Lily, but had no idea what their last name was before Petunia married Vernon.

An older woman, who felt sorry for the young boy, helped him search for all siblings named Petunia and Lily. They found a few, some that had brothers, some that were too old or too young to be Harry's mother and aunt. But one pair of siblings seemed to be right. The woman wrote everything out for Harry then refused to take his money, but she handed him her packed lunch. She could tell the boy hardly ate, he was skinny but very small for his age, but the dark circles around his eyes told her that this boy did not have a good life, maybe he did not have a family and that was why he was searching for two sister. She was not sure if that was right as the boy was very quiet and hardly spoke unless he had to but when he did, he was very polite.

After Harry found out about Lily Evans, he found out she married James Potter but could find nothing on James Potter or his family, if he had family. It made him curious, he had done some strange and weird things over the years, magic Harry called it, but not like the magic he had seen on the Dursley's television. Once he was away from Privet drive Harry would practice, trying to make things happen. Slowly over the first couple of years Harry found himself being able to do a lot of magic. It made him wonder if magic was the reason he could not find any information on his father.

The reason why Harry was able to leave the Dursley's was because they forgot to lock him in his cupboard. Harry heard enough to know that Dudley had been badly injured, so Petunia and Vernon had dashed off without even thinking about Harry. It had been an opportunity that Harry was not going to pass up.

Harry grabbed a bag from his uncle garage, shoved his few clothes inside then hurried upstairs to grab a couple of blankets and a thick jacket, jumpers, trousers and a few shirts that belonged to his cousin, along with a few pairs of socks. All the stuff he took might be five times too big, but Harry knew that he would end up cold of a night, knowing he would probably sleep in alleyways and parks. He was not going to take the chance that someone would find him and send him back to the Dursley's.

Harry then went into his aunt and uncle's bathroom where he found a pile of rolled up money that he overheard his aunt telling his uncle about. He stuck that in his pocket before heading to the kitchen and took as much food as he could carry, but he also stuck food in sealed bowls that would keep his food fresh longer. He also filled up an empty Pepsi bottle with water before he hurried from the house. One more opportunity arose; it was dark when Harry left the house so he quietly made his way out of the Little Whinging.

After hours of walking, Harry found a large clump of bushes at the back of a park, so he put the large jacket under him then used one of his overly large jumpers for a pillow before pulling his two blankets over him. He sat eating as he looked around and listened, he was good at hearing things, he had to be so he could escape his uncle's beatings and his cousin's friends when they wanted to go Harry hunting. During his years at the Dursley's, Harry became very good at reading his aunt, uncle and cousin, it would allow him to get an idea if they were planning anything to do with him.

The one time they took him by surprise was when he thought they were finally going to kill him. His uncle had pushed his head into the brick wall then threw him into the pool. Harry had no idea how he survived because he did remember losing consciousness as he sank beneath the water. Harry put it down to his strange abilities, that magic or a miracle saved him. That is how Harry planned to survive on the street, so he was going to concentrate on anything he could think of and hoped the magic inside him would keep him safe.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Harry had made his way to London, he had no idea how long it took, he just kept walking. He would travel mostly of a night, only sleeping in the early hours of the morning when his legs became too tired. Harry had found a small alleyway between some shops, he also found a perfect place that would keep him hidden. Behind one of the big bins Harry found a section of wall that was hollow, not big but enough for him to sit up and eat but he could lie down to sleep, it was also a good hiding spot for his few possessions.

It wasn't long after he first arrived in London when he found the library, within weeks he realised his money started to dwindle, he knew he would need to find some way to make money. He did take some of the food from some of the restaurants that had been thrown out every night. So much was still good, so Harry always took heaps, stored some in his bowls and ate some every night.

Within the first couple of months when he snuck out of his hole to get the food, Harry had witnessed woman, girls, men and boys offering themselves for sex in exchange for money. When he realised he would need money to survive Harry decide this might be the way to do it. It seems there were plenty of rich men that liked young boys. So that was the start of his first job and even though he knew it was wrong, he needed money. He had heard that some of the boys and woman had been beaten during their sexual encounters, but one thing Harry had over these other people, was his strange abilities that he put down to magic.

Harry had become adept at looking into someone's mind to see if they were good people or bad people. The first three men he ended up having sex with were just there for sex. The fourth man that walked towards him a week later had sadistic idea's, so Harry would turn to one of the other men that where there for sex.

It was a year on that something strange happened which lead him to his second job, food started to be placed in front of his hole and it wasn't chucked in the bin, it was in foil trays. Harry believed that someone knew he was there and was giving him food. He would see people coming and going from the shops, some would stand out in the alley to have a smoke while they were having a break or just talking to one another. Harry didn't question who was giving him the food, he was just grateful. Eventually the owner of one of the restaurants asked Harry to work for him, that he would get paid and have somewhere to sleep, Harry took him up on the offer. All he asked of Harry was that he did his job and not cause any problems, he also told Harry that if any police or inspectors turned up he had to go into the alley and hide in his hole until he came to get him.

The job was hot and boring, but it gave him money and a place to sleep where he would not feel the cold, especially of a night. Harry did have a plan, he was going to save as much of his money as he could so he could find a place to call home. He knew it would take years, so he decided that after finishing his job at the restaurant, he would shower, dress in the only good pants and shirt he had and decided to keep selling himself. What he earned in two nights, usually after being with five or six men, was what he earned in four weeks at the restaurant. So Harry had continued selling himself for money for the next year that way all that money he got was saved, hidden away.

Another bit of magic kept his personal possessions safe, no one apart from him could see his little hiding place, but even if they did see it, it would not open for anyone apart from Harry. He found out by accident that he had sealed his hiding place while his hand had been bleeding and it made him curious if this was some type of blood magic. After a while Harry didn't bother trying to work it out, he just knew his money was slowly growing and he knew one day in the next couple of years he could leave his night time job.

Over the next few years Albus Dumbledore and his Order of the Phoenix never found out what happened to Harry Potter. They had a few order members that knew the muggle world check old records of boys who might have been adopted or fostered, nothing, but they also checked for boys that might had been found dead but was never identified. They never found a record of any boy that had died that would match the description of Harry Potter.

Naturally they had no idea if he's hair had lightened over the years, it was jet black when he was a baby. They did not know how tall he might be, but the one feature that could not be removed was the lightning shaped scar on his forehead. But all efforts to find a boy with that scar came up empty.

Albus Dumbledore was not happy, he had plans for that boy, now the brat had ruined everything. If Harry turned up he could still use the boy but he had no idea if the boy was alive, in the country or will ever be found.

One thing that Albus decided to use in the hope it would help find Harry, even if Severus was furious. Peter Pettigrew was found alive, caring for what had been Voldemort, or what was left of him. Once Albus delivered Peter and the thing that was Voldemort to the aurors it was finally proven that Sirius Black was innocent and released from Azkaban.

But Albus made sure they knew that he had destroyed what was left of Voldemort. That had been one of his plans for Harry Potter, wait until the boy did the work of fighting Voldemort then he, Albus Dumbledore was going to obliviate Harry or kill him before taking the credit. He had not made up his mind what he planned to do with the boy after Voldemort was finished. Now though it did not matter, Voldemort was gone, but he still wanted the boy, his other plans were waiting to be fulfilled.

Albus used Sirius to look for his Harry, by having him place adds in magical and muggle papers, telling Harry that he had a home with his godfather if he would just get in contact with him. But again, no one heard from the boy who would be fifteen years old now.

Harry finished doing all the dishes and he knew the staff had left, his boss was in his office, he usually left about an hour after closing. One of Harry's jobs before he could call it a night was the check the restaurant for any dishes that might have been missed.

As Harry stepped into the restaurant he saw two men with red hair drinking coffee, 'Um, we're closed,' Harry said cautiously.

The two men looked up 'Yeah, the owner said we can finish our coffee. We'll only be another couple of minutes.'

'Um, yeah, okay, I just need to get to my next job,' Harry turned to finish checking any of the tables for dishes, but there was something about one of the red headed men that made Harry curious.

By the time Harry loaded up the tray he noticed the two men were gone. Once he washed the last of the dishes, he showered, changed and headed to his corner ready for another night of being used for sex. Harry knew it was wrong, but it was the only way he could get money, he just hoped he wouldn't be doing this any more than two more years at the most.

'Hi.'

Harry turned to see one of the red headed man from the restaurant standing there. He figured he wanted sex so the first thing he did was look into his mind. But he did hope this cute red head did want to spend some time with him. For some reason Harry felt drawn to this man and he had never felt anything for any man he had been with. It was time to search his mind and find out what the man wanted.

'Whoa, you're a legilimens, I didn't even know you were a wizard.'

Harry stepped back, it was the first time he had come across another magical person or someone that knew about magic. He wanted this man but he wasn't sure he should take the risk.

'Its fine kid, I was just surprised. To tell you the truth I'm not here for what you think.'

'Why are you here then?'

'I don't really know, I just saw your eyes and I wanted to see if you were okay. My name is Charlie, the man with me earlier was my brother Bill.'

'Evan, so you don't want sex, I've been told I'm very good, I can give you a real good time.'

'I might be gay, but you're a bit young, so why are you doing this is a muggle town when you're a wizard?'

'I didn't know what I was, I just knew I could do stuff. I look into the minds of men to make sure they aren't dangerous, it's how I've survived for the last four years.'

'Four years, you must have been ten when you started.'

Harry never answered, 'So if you're not here for sex, what do you want?'

'To talk, so how about I pay you just to talk to me, we can go to my place, it's not that far.'

'You will pay me to talk.'

'Yeah, so how about it Evan?'

'Sure, I could use the money.'

'Do you know how to apparate?'

'Depends on what that is?'

'Turning on the spot and disappearing instantly then arriving where you want to go a few seconds later.'

'Then yes, I can do that, I've used it to get back home so I don't have to walk so far.'

'So if I hold your arm I can take you, we'll arrive inside my flat.'

Harry shrugged but let the man take his arm, within seconds they were in a nicely furnished flat. The man made them both cups of tea with some biscuits. He had no idea why he came with this stranger when he didn't want sex, but Harry knew it would be okay. Something was telling him that it would prove to be very important, the most important night of his life.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Harry instantly took a couple of biscuits from the plate, he never bought luxuries like biscuits or sweets, so while he had the chance he was not going to turn them down. The only time he did get anything like this was if there were deserts left over at the restaurant, but that didn't happen very often.

'Seems to me that you don't eat enough.'

'I eat, but I don't buy biscuits, can't afford them,' Harry stared up at Charlie, 'Why did you really want me to come here with you?'

'I told you, to talk, but there was something about you that intrigued me. But can you tell me your age?'

'What I tell everyone, eighteen.'

'No, I'm good at judging age, I have five brothers and a sister, I'm the second eldest so I've seen enough to know. You look about the same age as my youngest brother or my sister who is the youngest in the family.'

'Fine, fifteen, and a half, is that why you don't want sex?'

'I've never been with someone so young, not since I became an adult. You know its illegal right, for anyone over seventeen to have sex with someone younger?'

Harry shrugged, 'I had to make a living, I don't want to stay washing dishes or being used for sex forever, so I save what I can.'

'Where's your family Evan?'

'Dead, I ran from my aunt and uncle, they were cruel people who worked me from morning until night and hardly gave me anything to eat, not to mention the beatings and rapes.'

Charlie sighed, no wonder this boy turned to prostitution, 'Do you know about our world, the magical world?'

'I've found out some, I was in London one day, saw these weirdly dressed people go into this pub. I realised not everyone couldn't see it. But I've found a few newspapers that magical people have thrown out. Something called the Daily Prophet.'

'That's our biggest newspaper. So you never received a letter by owl about going to Hogwarts when you were eleven?'

'I've never seen an owl and what is Hogwarts?'

'Our school, it's a castle in the Scottish highlands. You live there for most of the year and that's for seven years of your education. You eat in the great hall, sleep in your house dormitories and have your lessons in different classrooms all over the castle.'

'Tell me about these lessons?'

'Well, you've got charms, which is spells like floating things or summoning things to you.'

'I can do that, I just don't know what they called it. I sort of think about what I want and it comes to me.'

'Thought magic, that's very rare, most babies or young kids can do something similar but it's usually accidental. Okay, you've got transfiguration, do you know what that is?'

'Transfiguration, so transfigure, I've changed some of my larger clothes into smaller, and when I grew and the clothes were still good I would change them back. Is that transfiguration?'

'Yes, you can change a cup into a plate, change mushrooms into potatoes. With food transformation you need the food first, you can't just conjure it like you can with other stuff. But with conjuring the item doesn't last long, sometimes a few hours, sometimes two days, but it eventually disappears. So next is defence against the dark arts.'

'Dark arts, is that bad magic?'

'Exactly, there are spells that are classed as dark magic and some that are classed as unforgivables. There are even dark potions, which is another subject. Potions are like medicines in the muggle world, but they work better and on more ailments we might have, sometimes they can cure things completely that the muggles can't. We have this one that's call skele-grow, it is usually given for broken bones or if you're bones have been removed.'

'That's one I've never done, is there anything else?'

'Divination, that's sort of like fortune telling in the muggle world. There's herbology, that's all about plants, mainly the ones you would use in potions. There is ancient runes, runes are used to seal something or protect against intruders.'

'Is there anything that is done by blood?'

'I wasn't expecting that question, but yes, blood wards or blood enchantments, we even have something called blood adoption. Now explain how you knew about blood spells?'

'I cut my hand one day then found a perfect hiding place for my money. As I was doing a hiding spell and locking spell the blood dripped onto it. Once I saw the glow over the blood I realised it hid my money perfectly.'

'A concealment charm and a sealing charm is what they are called. So apart from a few lessons you know most, but I am surprised that you can do any magic without a wand.'

'A wand?' Harry's brow furrowed.

Charlie took his wand out then floated the plate with biscuits, 'This is mine, everyone will go to the wand shop when they are eleven and the wand that is meant for you will chose you. My brother Bill, he's a curse breaker so he has two wands in case one gets broken while he's trying to undo nasty curses.'

'What do you do?'

'I did work with dragons, but I was offered the job of Care of Magical Creatures teacher at Hogwarts.'

'So dragon's are real, any other's?'

'Unicorns, hippogriffs, the phoenix, there are loads of magical creatures that the muggles can't see.'

'So you call people without magic, muggles?'

'Yep, I have no idea who came up with the name but it's been around forever. Have you ever heard of Merlin?'

'My cousin watched a movie about Merlin.'

'That's the muggles version of a real wizard, the most powerful to ever live. So tell me, if you knew about the pub, the Leaky Cauldron why didn't you ever go in and find out more about our world.'

'I didn't want to be sent back to my relatives, I found a letter that my aunt kept from when I was given to them. Since my mother died trying to save me, if I stayed with my mother's blood then I would be safe from the one who killed my parents. They were told I was to not be told about magic, not until I was eleven. In the letter it said I wasn't to be treated good, I was supposed to be ready for when someone called Dumble-something would use me to help save the world. This bloke wanted to manipulate me so I would do whatever he wanted. I have no idea who that is or why I could save anything, but I wasn't going to meet this Dumble bloke if he told them to hurt me and basically make my life a living hell.'

Harry had no idea why he told Charlie such a personal detail, but for some reason he trusted the red head, and if he was honest with himself, he thought Charlie was cute.

'Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore, he is the headmaster of Hogwarts, he is the chief warlock of the wizengamot, that's our court system. But I can't believe he would tell your aunt and uncle to hurt you, not when you are…' Charlie hesitated wondering how to tell this boy what he figured out.

'I'm what?'

'Before I say, do you have a scar on your forehead, shaped like lightning?'

Harry glared, 'If you knew who I really was why all this, what do you want?'

'No, it's not like that, I only figured out why your eyes seemed to speak to me. I realised that your green eyes is a very unusual green, which you get from your mother and everyone knows that. From what I found out you used to have black hair like your father, but the hair you have now is like your mother's. I heard or read a bit about your parents, but I don't remember much about them, but from what I do remember, you look like your father, except he had black hair.'

'You knew them?'

'No, but everyone in our world has heard of them and you,' Charlie sighed, 'Harry, I know your name is Harry James Potter, your mother was Lily Potter and your father was James Potter. There was this evil wizard, as bad as you could get, well, it seems he heard a prophecy that said you could vanquish him. He turned up at your house, killed your parents and tried to kill you. That scar is the result, you survive the killing curse, the only person that has ever survived that curse and Voldemort disappeared. You are known in our world as the-boy-who-lived, a hero that made the dark wizard disappear. People have speculated that you must be powerful to survive that night and kill him. That man has been terrorising our world for years before that night, Halloween, 1981, you were fifteen months old. The man that betrayed your parents, Peter Pettigrew, he was found a couple of years ago with Voldemort, or what was left of him. They were taken to the ministry where Peter was sent to Azkaban, that's our jail and the thing that was Voldemort was burned until he was just ash.'

Harry rubbed his scar but noticed Charlie watching so he lifted his hair, 'It used to be darker, easier to see, but it faded a few years ago. So this was caused because he tried to kill me as a baby?'

'Yes, didn't your aunt tell you about that night, the night her sister died?'

'She wouldn't tell me anything and I wasn't allowed to ask questions. They just said I got this scar when I caused my parents to die in a car accident, they said I was a freak and not worth their time, unless they wanted me to work, or when my uncle decided I would be his play thing. Even my cousin beat me up, five times bigger than me, he and his mates would go Harry hunting. I had to pretend I didn't exist. I will never go back there so I gave myself the name Evan Black, I figured if my mother's name was Evans before she married my father it would work well and Black I came up with because I live so much in the dark.'

Harry didn't know why he trusted this man and confessed everything, but he found himself staring into Charlie's blue eyes, he realised that he was becoming turned on. No one had ever turned him on, he usually had to work that himself so he could give the men that paid him pleasure. So even though he just heard about what happened to him and his parents which was terrible, he could not stop wanting this man sitting opposite him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Harry decided he wanted Charlie, so he got up and sat astride him, 'No more talking Charlie, I want you and I've never wanted a man before. I might be young but I know what I'm doing.'

'Merlin,' Charlie moaned softly, 'If anyone found out I could be arrested.'

'Charlie, who would I tell and why would I tell anyone? I'm doing something illegal all the time. Normally this is for money so I can survive, but with you, I just want to be with you.'

'I do want you, I did from the moment I saw you. But tell me something first, if you could give up this life right now, would you do it?'

'I want to give up this life, but I need to eat. Almost every bit of money I earn is saved in the hope I can give all this up. I only spend a little of what I earn on necessities. It's why I don't buy things like biscuits or cake, I want to give up this life. Why are you asking this?'

'If I take you up on your offer then I don't want to be just a one night stand.'

'So you want more, a relationship?'

'Yes, I do, there is something about you Harry, I want you.'

'I have to live Charlie, I won't let them find me so they can send me back. I do this so I can save then one day I can have a life.'

'A few things to explain first, in one and a half years you will be seventeen, that's classed as an adult in our world. A glamour charm can be used until you're ready to show the magical world you're alive and kicking, as everyone isn't sure if you are alive or not. Second, you have money Harry, your parents left you everything and I have to say that it would last you a lifetime.'

'Hang on,' Harry moved off Charlie but sat beside him, 'That Dumble bloke mentioned something about money, he needs me because of the money he promised people.'

'Sounds to me like he wants your money and if he told your aunt and uncle to hurt you then he has some plans, not just for you but for your money as well. When you turn seventeen you can take control of the Potter seats on the wizengamot, there are two, one of them is the most powerful seat in the wizengamot, maybe he wants control of that as well.'

'You can explain that another time, but are you serious about the money?'

'Yes, so if we used a few charms to change your appearance then no one will recognise you when you go to Gringotts. You're scar would need to be kept hidden, but your eyes are the one feature that might make people think of you, so I'm not sure how to hide that.'

'I could get contact lenses, there are a few types. One is if you need glasses, they work like glasses, some are to give you different coloured eyes and you can still see. But there are contact lenses for people that don't need glasses, they just like to change how their eyes look, usually just the colour. I was talking to one of the woman on the street, she told me her sister uses these coloured contacts.'

'That will help, so how about it, will you give up that life, stay here with me until your seventeen?'

Harry stared at Charlie, he was sure he could trust the red head, but wondered why he wanted to help.

'Sure, but I don't want that dumble bloke to find out I'm around?'

'If someone tells him you went to Gringotts, it will be after you leave. So even if he knows that Harry Potter has resurfaced he won't find you. See my fireplace?'

'Yeah, what about it?'

'That's how I get to Hogwarts, I live there as well, but I will come here two nights a week and one day on weekends apart from the holidays. Normally anyone can fire call anyone else, or visit you by floo but I've restricted mine so he can't just floo in which means he won't see you.'

'So we'll see each other three times a week.'

'Yes, we will, but you can stay living here and I can get you anything you might need. There is a records department at the ministry, but you have to sign in. Since you don't want anyone to know you're around I could get you information, if you want.'

'I do need to find out more, but what about books or something, so I can learn more spells, plus a wand, I want to see how that works with spells.'

'When we go to Gringotts we can do some shopping for the books you would use right through Hogwarts. We can shrink everything and make it feather light. One thing I should mention though, my mother and my sister have a secret and I know they are up to something. Over the years they would often talk about you, how Ginny would end up your wife and Ron would end up your friend. I do know that Albus Dumbledore had many secret meetings with my mother, I just do not know what it was about. That is one of the main reasons I restricted my place, I don't like my mother very much or my sister and brother, the rest are fine, but my mother is prejudice, she's against same sex relationships. My father and other brothers are good people, I do know that. Percy who is just younger than I am, he's okay just loves rules and regulations. The twins, Fred and George, they're pranksters but good boys.'

'Well I am defiantly not going to marry your sister, I knew I was gay from the time I was seven years old, that's why I only have sex with men. Now if that Dumbledore bloke said he needed to pay people, could you're mother, sister and brother be some of them?'

'They could be, my family was always poor. Bill and I do okay now we're working and in decent paying jobs. But my father always had a fascination with muggles, so he works in the worst department at the ministry and gets minimum money. My mother often told my father that he had no ambition, that he was destroying the chance for his children to have decent lives.'

'Why does your father stay with her then?'

'A marriage contract that was signed by their parents when they were only babies, it means that they can never divorce. I do know my father plans to leave her, but not until the kids were a little older. Now Ron is the same age as you, Ginny a year younger, so I see him leaving very soon, probably in the next year or so. Bill and I are going to work on a place for our father to live in, but it couldn't be a flat, dad loves being outside or in his shed.'

'These marriage contracts, are they only signed by the parents?'

'Yes, or the guardian if the parents are unable. There is one more thing I should tell you. Okay, you have a godfather, Sirius Black, at first everyone believed he was the one who betrayed your parents. When Peter was found Sirius was released from Azkaban. Now I do know that your godparents were giving guardianship over you, but your godmother ended up cursed and she is in the mind damage ward at St Mungo's. So unless your parents and my parents signed a marriage contract then you wouldn't have to marry anyone. Sirius could once your parents died but he was Azkaban, then in St Mungo's when he was released, that was a couple of years ago. Now, Dumbledore put together a group called the Order of the Phoenix, your parents were in the original group. When you never turned up at Hogwarts when you were eleven he contacted them and they were once again active, mainly searching for you. I only know about it because my parents are members. When Sirius was released he re-joined the order and has been trying to find you ever since. I know Albus told Sirius to put a notice in every muggle and magical newspaper every week, hoping you would see it and return.'

'So there's a chance this Sirius bloke signed one of those contracts?'

'There is a chance, but it would take me a while to find out, that department is huge. The thing is Harry, if there was a contract then the marriage would take place when you turn sixteen, if it doesn't then it's cancelled. People who do these types of contracts usually make their kids go through with them, but there are always clauses and one is you have to be physically there to marry. Since you won't be seen until after, all you have to do is stay out of sight until the beginning of August.'

'At least I know they can't force me, but I need to know this type of stuff. I have to know what my rights are even when I'm classed as an adult. I've been learning a bit about that but in the muggle world, they don't have these types of marriage contracts, not in this country anyway.'

'We have a lot of things that's different from the muggle world. Lots of binding contracts that cannot be broken, unbreakable vows, if you break it you die. Our main thing is that we have a secrecy act, the muggles cannot know about us. Things like the ministry, St Mungo's, Diagon alley, Hogwarts, they can't be seen by muggles, they are enchanted to make sure they can't be seen. But there are muggle repelling charms which keeps any muggles from venturing into magical towns. They remember they have to be somewhere else. So since you are taking me up on my offer, how about we head back to where you're staying, get your stuff?'

'Okay, I can leave a note for my boss as well. He was good to me and gave me a room behind his office. I can apparate us in if you trust me.'

'Normally you'd be too young to apparate and you haven't got your license, but I know I can trust you not to splinch us, which I will explain another time. Let's get your stuff so you can finally live with me.'

'Which means a good night of sex,' Harry smirked but he stood, pulled Charlie to his feet and kissed him. It was instant, Harry felt it straight away, this man was meant to be his and he was meant to be Charlie's. He would need to ask Charlie if this feeling he had was some type of magic, but for now he just wanted to enjoy the feeling of kissing someone he wanted to kiss and not being paid for it.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

When Harry woke the next morning he remembered about Charlie which made him smile. He turned his head to the left to see the red head sleeping beside him. The night before had been the best night of his life. Not only did Charlie make love to his whole body, he made Harry feel so wanted, and loved, he had never had anyone love him before.

'What are you grinning at Harry?'

'My whole life was full of pain, but from last night it's changed and I know this is meant to be.'

'So you felt that as well?'

'Yes, what does it mean?'

'We're soul mates, we're meant to be together. It doesn't happen to everyone but I do know that a pair of soul mates will never be able to settle into a relationship with anyone until they find their mate. Once they do their life settles down but they will be happy for ever. There is more, but it's been a long time since I read anything about that, so we can get a book on it while we're out today.'

'Okay, so we go to London first so I can get those coloured contacts.'

'Yes, then I will show you a glamour spell, it can make you taller, broader, smaller, give you a bigger nose or a smaller nose. It just depends on what you want.'

'Not smaller, I'm small enough now. If everyone knows who I am and how old I am, then taller, but can I make myself look older?'

'Yes, you concentrate on the age you want, let's say twenty two and the glamour will age your features, you can't go more then ten years older or younger than what you are. Now the moment we step into Gringotts the goblins will sense your glamour and see through it. They will only remove the magic from you if they believe you are up to no good. Once you ask to speak with someone in private, then you can explain why you used a glamour. One thing with goblins, they are not someone you want to mess with, but they also don't care about our wars or who you are. Now the Potters would have a goblin that takes care of your money and any type of properties you might have, so he will make sure your secret is safe.'

'So dragons and goblins, I suppose there will be a lot that surprises me.'

'Yep, like house elves, pixies and ghosts. Hogwarts has around one hundred house elves that do all the cooking and cleaning. There are also many ghosts at Hogwarts, you'll see them floating around or through a wall, most are okay, you have one that loves to cause trouble, his name is Peeves.'

'Okay, if we keep talking about all this stuff I don't think we'll ever get up,' Harry rolled over until he was lying on top of Charlie, then kissed him, 'We are meant to be Charlie.'

'Yes we are, but you are pushing your cock into my bladder, which is full.'

Harry chuckled, 'But you have to admit it feels good,' Harry moved down, kissed the top of Charlie's soft cock before getting up and heading to the bathroom. But he heard Charlie's growl as he left the room which told Harry that just that little kiss cause the big red head to get up.

An hour later Harry was being fitted for coloured contact lenses, he chose blue. Once he was done he showed Charlie a deserted alleyway where he did the glamour over Harry. He became taller, older, a little broader, his hair was blond, like a dirty blond which suited his blue eyes. Harry also had a slightly larger nose and high cheek bones. When the charm was done Harry transfigured his clothes so they fit his new body.

One thing Harry had to make sure didn't get seen, was his scar. So even though it was faded it could still been seen, so Harry used a bit of makeup he had with his belongings, he had used the makeup to cover his scar as well as hide the dark circles around his eyes. Once he saw himself in the conjured mirror Harry knew he wanted to work on his body. Now he knew he could eat regularly and not work so hard, he might start working out so he could give himself a better body, it would keep him fit as well and he liked the idea of that.

'There is no way anyone could guess that you are Harry Potter. But I decided to work on something just in case,' Charlie put his hand in his pocket, he pulled out a chain with a large tooth on it, 'I cast a portus charm, it's like apparition but it's a port key. It's not set for a time just the flat, but you wrap your hand around it and say partner, you will disappear and arrive in the flat.'

'That's handy, you will have to teach me that one.'

'No one is supposed to do them, they are done by the ministry only after they are approved. My brother Bill has to do that charm quite often for his job, he taught me. They are mainly used for longer trips that you can't do with apparition or you're going overseas or there's a group of people. Some people will use illegal ones and keep one on them as an emergency. You see, there are anti apparition spells, it stops criminals from apparating into and out of places like the minister's office, or people's vaults. Diagon alley, we're we will be going has anti apparition spells around it. You can floo in or go through that pub then find somewhere in London to apparate from. Most families will floo into the Leaky Cauldron.'

'So much to learn, but that portkey thing will be handy if anyone finds out who I am,' Harry watched as Charlie placed the chain over his neck then kissed the tip of his nose, making Harry smile, 'Are you naturally so sweet Charlie?'

'No, I am with you as you are my soul mate, so it's natural to show you affection.'

'It's hard to admit but I used to be so jealous of some of the people I saw, parents hugging there kids, couples cuddling, friends giving each other a hug. You get so many different people in that restaurant so I got to see how normal people act, especially with each other. I never had any affection, I was never hugged and only kissed when I was being paid for it.'

Charlie wrapped his arms around Harry, 'You will get sick of the affection I thrust upon you love. But remember, your old life is over now, we're together, forever, soul mates.'

'You saved my life Charlie.'

'No, I could tell you would survive anything, it's there in your eyes, and you're a survivor. I showed you the start of the life you should have had since you were born.'

'Yeah, it's still hard to believe it's real, that I won't wake up and I'm back in that hole under the building, freezing,' Harry tightened his hold on Charlie, 'I knew last night that something would happen and it would change my life, I just never realised how much would change.'

'It has changed, but so has mine,' Charlie kissed Harry sweetly, 'Let's go, we've got a lot of shopping to do so you can finally learn about who you are and our world.'

Harry nodded then followed Charlie into the leaky cauldron. They never stopped or slowed down, then Charlie tapped the bricks, making the wall shrink until there was an archway.

'Welcome to Diagon alley…Evan.'

'Strange,' Harry stepped through with Charlie, he looked around, 'Bat spleens?'

'You use them in potions, everything you buy in the apothecary is for potion making. You have Ollivander's, that's the wand shop. There is Madam Malkins where you get your robes, but we're heading up to that big white building, that's Gringotts.'

'Then let's get up there, I'm anxious to read the books from this world, but I'm also looking forward to being able to live like a normal person. But can I use money in both worlds?'

'The goblins will change our money to muggle money for you,' Charlie smiled then tightened his hand around Harry's and they walked up to the big white building. He felt Harry squeeze his hand and knew why, the two goblins at the doors were both staring at Harry. They never stopped Harry or revealed his true self, they just opened the doors and allowed the two men inside.

'Before I explain why I'm using a glamour to hide myself, I was hoping to talk with one of you in private?'

'Follow me.'

A grumpy looking old goblin hopped down off his chair and walked off, Harry and Charlie behind them. They stepped into a large room with an oval table in the centre.

'I do not want anyone to find out I've been here, so I used magic to hide myself,' Harry looked at Charlie who nodded then changed Harry back so the glamour was gone, 'I'm Harry Potter.'

'Welcome to Gringotts Mr. Potter. The goblins get visited many times a year asking if you have been to your vault. We also get asked if we will allow entry into your vault so they can use money to search for you. Only Harrison James Potter can enter the trust vault, and no one can enter your family vault, not even you until you turn seventeen then you will inherit the Potter family vault,' the goblin snapped his fingers and a large folder appeared on the desk, 'It would be wise if Mr. Potter makes out his will that way if you do end up dead then the goblins will know who can take possession of your vaults.'

Harry opened the folder in front of him and started reading. He was blown away with how rich he was. He knew he would have to do a lot of thinking, and things would probably change in the future but for now he worked on his will. Charlie would be his main benefactor, but Harry also wanted to give a bit of money to his old boss and the hermit that had helped him out when he first left Privet drive.

Harry met the old man in a park, he had a dog and the dog seemed to take to Harry. The hermit, Gavin Barkley, gave Harry some advice on how to stay safe and what areas in the cities would be good to blend in. Because the hermit was nice to him and gave him advice, Harry ended up sharing some of his food with the hermit and his dog. Even though he would like to help the man now, he had things to do, but he would make sure the old man got a heap of money which will make his life better.

The goblin explained that even though the other two Harry named were muggles they had contacts in the muggle world. So Harry finished his will then he was given a key, the goblin explained that his old key which was in the hands of Albus Dumbledore was now invalid even if he could never use the key. He would need Harry Potter to give the goblins permission for anyone to enter his vault. After going through a few more things Harry and Charlie took the cart down to the trust vault and again Harry could not believe he had money, and that he would never have to sell himself ever again. Now he knew he could really begin his life with Charlie.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Harry and Charlie spent hours shopping in Diagon alley, but they ended up going into Knockturn alley to get a wand. Charlie explained that the legal and as far as anyone knows, the only wand shop, Ollivander, was registered with the ministry. If Harry got a wand there then it would activate the trace and the ministry would be able to find him. Buying an illegal wand from Knockturn alley would keep Harry from being discovered.

After Harry got the wand they had lunch then shopped in the muggle world.

It was a few days later that Harry decided to speak with Charlie about where they would live. Since Harry found out he had a large manor house that had a full staff of house elves he thought it might be the best place to live. It was enchanted so no one but a Potter could get in unless a Potter by blood spelled another person into the wards, he thought that would be perfect, and he could stay hidden, until he was ready to reveal himself.

It took a few days but Charlie agreed to move into Potter manor. So he packed up his flat, cancelled the floo then Harry apparated him to their new home. With the knowledge of a lot of new spells and charms that he found easy to connected Charlie to the wards around the manor.

'Charlie, you said you and your brother Bill want to get your father a place, but it couldn't be a flat.'

'Yeah, we do.'

'There's a cottage on five acres not far from Hogsmeade, it's been sitting idle for more than fifteen years. We could have the house elves clean it and your dad could have that.'

'He would only accept if he paid rent, but he couldn't know you were the owner.'

'Couldn't you say you know the owner but he likes to remain anonymous? I don't really need the money but it would look suspicious if I just let him have it. Unless,' Harry's brow furrowed, 'what if I give it to you then you can give it to your dad.'

'He would want to know where I got it from.'

'Can't you say a friend died or something, left it for you?'

'Then he would ask why I'm not living in it?'

'He left you two places, you just can't tell him about this place, not yet. Think about it but for now he could at least live there and pay rent, low rent, something that wouldn't look suspicious.'

'I'll talk it over with Bill, without bringing your name into it.'

'It's only just over two months then those contracts will be invalid. Then it's only a year then it won't matter about guardians.'

'No, it won't, but I did want to ask what you plan to do with your time when I'm not here?'

'Get to know this world, but I'm going to get fit, work out. I also want to get a motorbike and learn to ride. Apart from the books we bought that day, the library here will be very educational. There is one thing I've been thinking about, my godfather. Do you think I should write to him, let him know I'm alive and safe but I will not return until I'm of age because there is a very powerful person that will use me for his own purposes. There are a few good charms that will prevent him from showing the letter to others and no one, not even owls can get in here, no one even knows we're here.'

'I would wait until you are seventeen then write. If there was a contract signed then they might be able to work on a charm that is connected to that. I have no idea if that is possible, but there is magic out there that I have no idea about. Dumbledore is powerful. For all we know he will get Sirius to bind you with someone else, I just don't know.'

'Then I'll wait until after my seventeenth birthday.'

'So a motorbike, why?'

'I used to have this dream about a motorbike but it could also fly. It was one dream that I had that was nice.'

'I do know that Sirius owned a motorbike. He probably rode that when he visited your parents.'

'Maybe, can they fly?'

'You can add a flying charm to a lot of things. My dad added a flying charm to his old car.'

'So even though he's a wizard, he has a car that flies?'

'Yes, dad loves muggles and muggles stuff. But having so many kids, it was easier to get them all to the station to take the Hogwarts express in the car, then for them to floo one after another, especially when they start since they are young. So he worked a flying charm along with an invisibility charm so no muggles would see it in the air.'

'So much to learn.'

'Yes, there is, but you will learn what you need Harry.'

'I am slowly, but I did find something while you were grading papers,' Harry took Charlie's hand and led him to a blank section of wall near one of the bookcases. He touched a small dot that was in the pattern which made a small part of the wall dissolve, 'A secret passage way, cool hey.'

Charlie laughed, 'Very cool, so did you go exploring?'

'I went in a way, then spoke with one of the house elves, she said this goes all over the house and only a Potter can access it. I can take you in, but I have to let you access it before you can.'

'That's good really, if anyone did find out someone was living here that was using magic, at least you could hide. I doubt they will though, this place is heavily enchanted and the house elves have added their magic to make it undetectable. When you use magic you don't use the wand you bought, you're still using wandless magic which can't be detected.'

'I've lived my life only using magic when I had to, since we've been here I've only done a few spells. I liked the drying charm but that spell that lubed me up was great.'

Charlie chuckled again, 'It's a handy spell that one. But let's go have dinner and an early night. I have to be at Hogwarts in the morning.'

'Even though we've only been together for a month Charlie, I find that I miss you when you leave.'

'I do too, but until you become of age it's safer to stay hidden. I will try to get to the ministry in the next week, find out if a marriage contract was signed. We've spent all our time together, first getting to know each other, now we just don't want to be apart.'

Harry and Charlie sat at the table just as two house elves started to load up the table.

'Let's hope one of those contracts hasn't been signed but I'll still stay hidden until I'm seventeen, and keep using the glamour. You said when we first met that I had black hair as a baby, now it's red. I don't remember it being black so it must have changed when I was really young.'

'Probably, you haven't been seen by anyone magical since you were fifteen months old. That's when Albus had Hagrid take you from your parent's house and take you to him where he left you at your muggle relatives place. I remember Minerva was also there that night, but she was against leaving you there.'

'Who is Minerva?'

'The transfiguration teacher, a powerful witch. She's a great teacher but strict, she's nice though.'

'So you don't think she is involved with what Dumbledore wants?'

'No, she dedicated her life to teaching and helping young minds. She is close to Albus though, since they have both lived and worked at Hogwarts for a lot of years.'

'Then it's not worth trusting her if she is friends with him. But your brother, the one you were with the night we met, did you tell him you're seeing someone?'

'Yep and when I said I can't introduce you to him or anyone yet. He was fine, curious but okay. I told him he can meet you but not yet.'

Harry summoned the information on the cottage, 'Keep that and then when you get a chance show your brother. If you're father really doesn't love your mother then it's best for him to leave. Those two that are your youngest brother and sister, they're old enough, they don't need a father.'

'There are spoiled even if they don't have much money. They are used to having everything done for them. They probably won't know what to do when my father leaves, mum will make them do some of the work around the Burrow. Since they aren't of age they will have to do it the muggle way, they won't like that. Ron is a lazy sod, eats nonstop and tries to get out of doing any work including school work. When I first started at Hogwarts he would try to use the fact his brother was staff to get out of detentions for not doing his homework. I put him straight then sometimes make him do detentions with me and the beasts I look after.'

'He'll never make anything with his life if he doesn't work for it.'

'No, but he doesn't really care, he thinks someone in the family will always help him out. The thing is Harry, he's not a nice boy, he can be a bit of a bully at times. He fights with other kids all the time, hexes them then tries to blame it on others. He has this one girl in his house in tears quite often. He never hurt her physically, just kept calling her a lot of names, laughing at her. But she is smart and she will go a long way, her only problem is she believes all adults are right and she loves rules and regulations, never puts a foot wrong.'

'She needs to see how the real world can be, a lot of adults have something to hide or are up to something. Some are out to get whatever they want, that's good in some ways and bad in others.'

'I've seen my fair share of people that I would never trust with anything. There are people inside our ministry that used to support Voldemort but it was never proven. That's why I said you should steer clear until you're of age.'

'I plan too, there is a lot here about my family so I'm learning all that, plus all the spells. I enjoy learning, but here there are books on the magical world and the muggle world. Finding out my mother was the first person in her family that had magic was a surprise, but I realised that's why there are lots of books from the muggle world. I wonder how that happens, my mother was a witch but her sister wasn't. To me that's strange and I would like to know more, so I'll research that.'

'You could but again a lot of the information you need would be at the ministry, either in one of the many records departments or the library. The library would be three times the size of the Hogwarts library and that's huge. Then you have different record departments for different things. Births and deaths, like in the muggle world but without the marriage as that's in a different department. You have marriages and marriage contracts, then you have departments for binding contracts, oaths and unbreakable vows. You have another department that lists everyone that is a muggleborn, halfblood then pureblood. You also have another that is all about animagus or another that is to do with half breeds, like werewolves or veela's.'

'So much more I need to learn, it will take me years,' Harry grinned, but he loved the idea of discovering this world, a world he didn't even know existed until a few weeks ago, which lead him to met Charlie.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Charlie had sent an owl to his brother Bill, to meet him at Hogwarts the following Saturday.

'What's up brother, is it Ron or Ginny that is causing problems?'

Charlie chuckled, 'They always are, but it's not about them. Tell me though, how are the twins going in their shop?'

'Great, it might be only a month since they were able to open it and not use owl orders, but it's really taken off and they are making huge amounts of money. Mum went in to see them, told them they should give some to her since she spent so much on them over the years. They refused.'

'Good, if mum wants money she can get work now Ginny is at Hogwarts. But I wanted to speak with you about dad,' Charlie handed Bill some parchment, 'The owner doesn't need the money but we're worked on a small amount to be paid for rent as long as the person renting does work around the place. You know, repairing anything that needs it, painting, looking after the property, that sort of thing.'

'This sounds perfect, but why doesn't this person want more money for such a big property?'

'He's wealthy, but he doesn't want that place to just sit there and go to waste. One day I happened to tell him about dad and mum, he offered the place for dad to use. There is a big shed that dad would like to fill up with all his muggle stuff. Do you think dad's ready to make the break?'

'He's passed ready, I see him gritting his teeth whenever mum starts on him about getting a better job. Ginny, she really pisses me off, has a go at dad all the time, saying he's an embarrassment, and mum allows her to get away with it.'

'This place is ready Bill, all dad has to do is say yes and it's here's for as long as he wants.'

'I'll send him an owl, ask him to meet us at lunch time tomorrow. Oh, I meant to tell you that I overheard mum and Ginny talking the other day. Something about Harry Potter has surfaced; he visited Gringotts then disappeared again. Mum wants to hurry and find him before Harry turns sixteen, I don't know why though.'

'I overheard them once, a few years ago. They were talking about Ginny marrying him and that Albus has something to do with it. I worked it out, Albus must have signed a marriage contract for Harry and mum signed for Ginny. He'll be sixteen soon won't he?'

'End of July from what I remember of him. Where do you think he disappeared to?'

'I heard rumours he was badly abused by the muggles so he ran away when he was a kid, not sure if it's true or not,' Charlie hated lying to his brother but he wanted to start dropping small hints so people might start to realise that Albus Dumbledore left the boy who lived to be mistreated. 'First time I heard that I did try to find out whatever I could on him. Albus left him with muggles but they hated our world and anyone from our world. I found out that Lily Potter's sister hated her, called her names when they were kids, she was jealous of Lily because she was a witch and the sister wasn't.'

'Why would you research the family life of the-boy-who-lived?' Bill asked looking confused.

'When I heard he went missing something just told me to find out why, I didn't do much, just research a bit about the Potters and the muggle family. He is roughly the same age as our youngest brother. Even though I really don't like Ron, it just told me that this kid, who saved everyone was out there, alone, and probably doesn't have anyone. Until he turns up we won't know what is true or not, but it's been interesting. Anyway, I better get back or I'll be late for my next class, let me know if dad can meet us tomorrow,' Charlie hugged his brother then made his way back to Hogwarts but his hope was his dad would take the cottage and get right away from his mother.

Harry spent the next couple of days setting up one of large living rooms with all type of muggle equipment that would keep him fit but also help build his body up. He had found a great spell in one of the books that belonged to his great grandfather, it was to make muggle equipment work by magic instead of electricity. When Charlie explained that magic effects electricity, Harry had wondered what he could do, he had thought of going to a muggle gym, but he really wanted to exercise in private, now he can. He also didn't want to take the chance that someone from the magical world would find him. He did take a few classes at the muggle gym, just so he would know what to do, and not hurt himself if he did something wrong.

On the following Saturday Harry woke to light touches on his back, he smiled as he turned over.

'Hey Charlie.'

'Morning,' Charlie kissed his young lover before lying next to him, 'So have you got plans for today?'

'Spending time with you and in bed for part of it.'

'You are insatiable.'

'Only for you Charlie. It's strange, after my uncle then what I had to do to survive, you would think I wouldn't like sex, but I love it with you.'

'Because we're right for each other, we're soul mates and what we do to each other is beautiful.'

'It is, you showed me how wonderful and loving sex can be.'

'We'll get to that, but I wanted to tell you that Bill and I spoke to dad, he's going to take the cottage. I worked a bit of magic so he wouldn't see your real name while he signed the agreement,' Charlie pulled out some parchment and handed it to Harry, 'He wants to move in tomorrow, me, Bill and the twins are going to help him.'

Harry waved his hand and a key flew into it, 'Here's the key, tell him it's his home for as long as he wants it. But I had a thought Charlie, you could introduce Evan to your family, I could use the glamour and contact lenses again. I also found out that I'm a metamorphmagus, so I can change my hair or parts of myself any time I want. You said no one would recognise me, so Evan could meet them.'

'True, but let's wait until you turn sixteen. Bill overheard that you were seen at Gringotts before you disappeared again. Mum is all excited about finding you quickly. I think it would be safer to wait.'

'Then we wait,' Harry moved until he was lying on top of Charlie, 'I won't let anyone use me, not after my life. With you, I felt it instantly, I knew you would never use me or hurt me. Something or someone that night made sure I met you.'

'I think about that night a lot. Bill and I needed to talk about dad and the family, so we wanted to be away from anyone magical. Bill suggested having a coffee, but I was hungry and found the restaurant. Neither of us had ever eaten in a muggle restaurant before but we always keep muggle money on us in case it's needed. I had a few hundred pounds on me for almost a year, until that night.'

'Something led you there and even though I was cleaning up I felt curious about you, but not Bill. It's strange because you do look alike, you can tell your brothers, except you're bulkier than Bill. Some reason I was only curious about you and not him.'

'Your soul was telling you who I was, you just didn't realise. I felt something when I saw you and I kept thinking about it, it must be the reason why I decided to go into that restaurant and not another. Something led me there, led me to you. Anyway, I will send this key to Bill so he can get it to dad then we can have breakfast together.'

'Sounds good,' Harry stared down into Charlie's blue eyes, 'I love you Charlie.'

Charlie smiled up at Harry, 'I love you to Harry.'

'I won't be long,' Harry kissed Charlie then headed naked into the bathroom.

Charlie got up and headed downstairs, wrote a note, put the key with it then found one of the owls.

'Take that to Bill Weasley,' Charlie watched the owl fly off before he headed into the dining room to wait for his young lover, his soul mate, his Harry.

Charlie never wanted to settle down, he enjoyed his single life, but now he couldn't imagine life without Harry. He did wonder what the magical world will say when they find out that Harry Potter was back. But Charlie also wondered what his mother, sister, brother and Dumbledore would say when they found out that Harry was with Charlie. They wouldn't find out until Harry was a legal adult, so the old man and those three wouldn't be able to do anything about it. Charlie couldn't wait for that. He knew now that they wanted Harry for his money, so seeing their faces when they find out Harry was with Charlie would make Charlie's day.

They were soul mates and Harry will not allow those people to use him or control his life. Harry was a survivor, he would do whatever is necessary to steer clear of anyone he felt was a danger to him and he already knew that Albus Dumbledore was to be someone he needed to steer clear of. Harry had great instincts, he used that many times over the years, especially when he was selling his body for sex. His instincts kept him alive while he was with those men.

Charlie had explained about Albus Dumbledore, how he was powerful and well respected in the magical world. When he did tell Harry this Charlie saw a look on Harry's face, a very calculating and cunning look. Charlie never asked and Harry never said anything, but the red head knew his young lover had plans for Dumbledore and one day in the near future Charlie would find out exactly what Harry was going to do. He would help, but if anyone found out, then it would cause trouble for Charlie, he might even lose his job and right now he needed his job. But if Harry did ask for help, he would do it, no matter what. He would work on finding another job, as long as he was with Harry.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

When Charlie snuck out of Hogwarts the following night to visit Harry, he explained that he got his father settled into his new home and away from his mother. Charlie explained that his mother, sister and brother all started to swear and hexing when Bill, Charlie and the twins helped their father pack everything that he owned. Finally his father said he would never see those three again, that as far as he was concerned he only had Bill, Charlie, Fred, George and Percy if Percy still wanted to see him. Arthur said he came to hate Molly, Ron and Ginny, he also knew they only wanted him at the Burrow for the wages he brought home from his job. Now he finally had his own place, and he never had to see them every again. He told them they would need to pay for themselves, which meant rent along with food and anything else they needed. Arthur didn't care, they had used him for years, treated him like he meant nothing, so now it was time they realised they meant nothing to him.

Harry woke the morning of his sixteenth birthday to kisses all over his bare back. He turned his head to see Charlie grinning at him before he noticed the pile of presents sitting on the end of the bed. Harry sat up suddenly and gaped at the gifts.

'What's wrong Harry?'

'Um, I've never had a gift before.'

'You're parents probably gave you lots of gifts, you were just too young to remember. But from now on you will get gifts for your birthday, Christmas and just because I want to get you something. So how about you use the bathroom and I will take these down to the dining room.'

'Thanks Charlie,' Harry kissed him, looked at the gifts again before heading into the bathroom.

Charlie sat drinking his coffee while he waited for Harry. He felt heart ache when Harry explained he never had gifts before. Even though the Weasley family never had a lot, their father always made sure they got gifts. Charlie knew it was more his father than his mother as he overheard her having a go at his father about spending money that they didn't have. It was the only time his father had yelled at her, saying all children deserve a gift on their birthday.

Charlie smiled as Harry approached, 'Open your gifts then we'll eat.'

Harry nodded, 'Thanks Charlie,' he sat and pulled the first gift towards him. As Harry started to unwrap the gift his hands started to shake.

'Take your time love,' Charlie put his hands over Harry's.

'It's just something I used to dream about, having a gift that was just for me, especially when I saw Dudley opening piles of gifts. He didn't even appreciate them, most ended up broken within days.'

Harry opened the first gift, an earring of two crossed wands with a p in the centre, the wands and the p sat on a griffin. Harry knew what this was, it was the Potter coat of arms, he had seen it so often since moving into the manor. Harry grinned, kissed Charlie then instantly put the earring in his ear.

'I will charm it when I go out.'

'I was going to suggest that.'

Harry opened the next gift, it was a picture of Harry and Charlie, 'When did this get taken?'

'I asked one of the house elves to take some of us. This is the one I chose, but you can see the others later. We were just sitting together, your head on my shoulder, but we both look so peaceful. I thought it was perfect.'

'It is, but we look like we belong as well,' Harry grinned, kissed Charlie again before turning to the last gift.

Charlie put his hand over Harry's, 'This gift is not really a gift, I found this by accident, but it belongs to you. I would say it belonged to your parents.'

'Where did you find it?'

'In Albus Dumbledore's office, not long after we admitted how we felt. I was in there having a staff meeting and I kept feeling this pull. I waited until Albus was at dinner and went back, I found this in the bottom of his desk. The moment I touched it I knew it was yours or your family.'

Harry stared at the wrapped package then slowly undid the package, 'What is it?'

'Stand up and wrap it around yourself and you will see.'

Harry looked confused but he stood and pulled the material around his shoulders, 'Fuck, I'm invisible.'

'It's an invisibility cloak, they are rare and if you can find them they are very expensive.'

'An invisibility cloak was mentioned in the folder the goblins gave me, I figured it was in the cottage in Godric's hollow. It's supposed to be really old.'

'It looks new, but if your family added some type of charms to it, which could make it look like it had never been used.'

'I wonder how Dumbledore got it, you don't think he's been in that house, do you?'

'I know he told the order that he sealed the house when Hagrid took you and he got your parents bodies out of there. He used blood enchantments, he used your blood to seal the house,' Charlie ran his finger over Harry's faded scar.

'So that should stop him or anyone getting in.'

'Yes, it will, if he was telling the truth, but I think he was.'

'I want to go in there but it's best to wait until I'm seventeen.'

'It is, but I found out that a contract was signed, sorry it took so long. It's hard trying to get away from Hogwarts then I was worried someone might see me going through marriage contracts.'

'You said they probably did, but from today it's over, invalid.'

'It is, I checked the rules in regards to those, yes you had to marry by your sixteenth birthday, and you had to be physically there or the contract becomes void. But it was Dumbledore that signed it as he was given custody of you when Sirius was sent to Azkaban. My mother signed it for Ginny. But I did want to tell you that your back is started to build up, all that work is paying off.'

'I feel good and I actually grew a couple of inches, I know it's not a lot but I've always been on the small side. So any increase in height is great.'

'It might keep happening Harry, some boys are late bloomers and will keep growing into their early twenties. Normally they have finished by the time their around eighteen, but you never know.'

'I've resigned myself to being this height, but as long as you love me as I am that's all I care about.'

'I do, I love you, all of you, from your messy red head to the tips of your suckable toes.'

Harry laughed, 'I love it when you do that. But I was going to tell you about something I want to do now that contract is invalid.'

'What are you planning Harry?'

'I'm not showing myself, not until I'm seventeen. But I want him to see me, using my metamorph abilities, and for him to see us. So I plan to be at Hogsmeade during the students next weekend visit.'

'Okay, but how are they going to see you or us?'

'You'll see, it's a surprise, just know I'll be there before you.'

'I'm not sure if I should be worried or scared.'

'Neither, but it'll be fun.'

'Alright, it's your call, the next Hogsmeade is in two weeks from now. But I did want to tell you that dad is finally happy. He told me to tell the owner that he has his deepest gratitude. He's relax, he doesn't get stressed anymore and he is finally eating food he likes. He found an old vegetable garden, or it would have been since it hadn't been used in so long. So he started to grow his own vegetables.'

'How would your dad feel if he could buy that place, so instead of rent it will eventually belong to him? I would love to just give it to him but it might make him suspicious and you said your dad would never accept not having to pay rent.'

'Maybe work on the contract, you could put in a letter stating that you really don't want the property, but if someone was willing to look after it then you would like it to go to that person. If dad believed he was paying for it and it was something the owner didn't want, then he might.'

'Discuss it will Bill then I'll work on the contract. Some of those old books that belonged to my grandfather have helped me learn all about legal matters and contracts.'

'So even though you are learning about magic, you are also learned how to protect yourself whether it's in the magical world or the muggle world.'

'Yes, after you explained about the marriage contract and I knew what Dumbledore had planned, I wanted to know as much as I can. You are legally down as my beneficiary if anything happens to me. But with what I've been learning and the magic I can do without a wand, I believe I can take care of myself.'

'I know you can, some of those spells you do without a wand are supposed to be impossible. Albus Dumbledore is supposed to be the most powerful wizard alive, yet he can't do all those spells you can without his wand. I believe you are more powerful than anyone who came before, and its one reason why you survived as a baby. Maybe that's why Dumbledore put you with muggles, he felt threatened by your power.'

'Let's hope he is, but he will see what I can do when I'm ready. I hope I don't ever have to show what I can do, but from what you've told me and about that letter he left with Petunia, I know I probably will.'

'You might, but now let's go have a swim, naked of course.'

'We think alike Charlie,' Harry took Charlie's hand and they walked hand in hand through the house until they came to the pool room. They stripped off their clothes and jumped into the warm water. Even though it was summer, the pool was kept at a constant temperature that Harry and Charlie thought was perfect.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

During the week Charlie got a chance to listen to his little brother and sister, both were angry. Now that Harry Potter's birthday had come they knew the contract was invalid. But it seems Molly and Albus thought they could bluff Harry, if he was ever found, they were planning on telling Harry that the contract was for life, nothing could change it.

Charlie grinned knowing he had already given Harry the now invalid contract and he knew Harry had been learning everything he could to make sure he was legally protected. Charlie couldn't wait for his sister, brother, mother and Albus found out that nothing they do will get Harry, or his money.

Harry couldn't stop grinning, it was the morning of the Hogsmeade weekend where he planned to be seen as Charlie's boyfriend. But it would give him a chance to see Albus Dumbledore, and the two youngest Weasley's. He knew Charlie hated Ron and Ginny, now he would see them for himself.

When Harry arrived in a very un-magical way in Hogsmeade, he parked his big black motorbike in front of the main shops. He got off the bike, then lent against it while he strummed his guitar. The magic he had placed on the bike meant it will never fall over but it would also make sure no one tampered with it, or stole it.

Charlie could hardly wait to see what Harry planned, so he hurried down the long drive, passing students who stared at him as he rushed past. When he got close to Hogsmeade he could see a crowd, mostly girls, including his sister, all watching Harry. When Charlie's eyes locked with Harry's, he started to sing to him. Charlie had no idea Harry could sing, let alone play a guitar.

Charlie walked slowly towards the group of swooning girls. He stopped just as the side but his eyes remained on Harry.

Harry grinned then slowly walked towards Charlie. When the song finished, he put the guitar down against his leg then wrapped his arms around Charlie. Within seconds they were kissing, passionately.

'Hi babe, I thought I would surprise you.'

Charlie chuckled, 'You certainly did love, but it's a great surprise. Now though, you never told me you could sing or play a guitar. Holding out on me are you?'

Harry laughed, 'I just wanted it to be a surprise babe.'

'You didn't just surprise me, but shocked the students with that snog, not that I care. I love your kisses.'

'Good,' Harry kissed him again.

'That is not appropriate behaviour in front of the students, Professor Weasley.'

Harry and Charlie took their time before they pulled apart, they stared at the old wizard. Harry finally got to see Albus Dumbledore in person.

'It's my free time headmaster, I believe I can do whatever I want during my free time. If my boyfriend wishes to kiss me, I am not going to say no.'

'I wouldn't let you, but I won't let anyone else stop us either. Now how about a drink babe, I could do with one.'

'Care to introduce us Professor Weasley?'

Harry turned his head to see a stern looking witch, 'Evan Black.'

'Professor Minerva McGonagall. I don't remember ever seeing you at our school.'

'I was schooled overseas, at the Australian institute of magic. I'm sure you've heard of it, since it's twice the size of Hogwarts and ranked higher than Hogwarts.'

'Oh yes, I have heard of it Mr. Black. Tell me, are you related to Sirius Orion Black?'

'No, never heard of him, but I have no family left in this country. Anyway, are we going for a drink babe?'

'Yes, we are,' Charlie nodded to Minerva and Albus as Harry shrunk his guitar and put it in his pocket. Charlie put his arm around Harry and they walked off together, 'Blimey, I don't think I've ever seen Albus at a loss for words.'

'He's not that impressive, anyway, I got to see your sister and brother. Thank merlin that will never happen,' Harry whispered, then he spoke in a normal voice, 'I've seen better heads on a dragon.'

Charlie chuckled when he heard his sister growl, 'I agree with you, the only way she gets any boy to take notice of her is if she opens her legs, they don't look at her face. Anyway, what do you want to drink love?'

'Firewhiskey, just one since I'm riding.'

'Will your bike be safe out there?'

'Anyone tries to go near it will get a nasty surprise, they might sprout things.'

'You're a disgrace to the family.'

'Not to the family I want to know,' Charlie glared at his brother.

Harry turned, his face was cold and hard, 'If you don't want to end up a slug I would leave if I was you. I do not take kindly to anyone putting my man down. Beside, if you're what passes as the right type then I don't want to be one, you're disgusting. Dirt all over yourself, fat, lazy, look at you, I'd be ashamed to be related to you.'

'I am ashamed that we share the same name. Let's get as far away from him as we can love.'

'I'm with you there,' Harry glared at Ron before he walked off with Charlie. He could see Ron fingering his wand, 'Try it and you will not be conscious,' Harry snarled before sitting next to Charlie, 'No wonder your father wanted to get away from them.'

'He's happier now, oh dad, Bill and the twins will be here soon. They can't wait to meet you.'

'I can't wait to meet them.'

'Albus has not taken his eyes off you.'

Harry smirked, 'I know, he can't work me out, but he's probably trying to find out if he can get any information on me.'

'He does know people all over the world, so I would say he will contact the Australian ministry.'

'I worked on that when I knew I was going to use the name in this world. I checked with the register of the Australian institute of magic, there was an Evan Black who went there, he's twenty five years old now, and returned to the muggle world.'

'It seems things just work out for you now Evan.'

'Maybe, or maybe someone is helping me.'

'You could be right, your parents did have other friends, I don't know who though,' Charlie whipped his head around, 'What was that?'

'The protection I placed on my bike, I would say whoever decided to mess with it is lying about twenty feet away with tentacles growing out of various parts of his body.'

Everyone raced out of the pub including the teachers, Charlie and Harry walked slowly out.

'Ron, you are an idiot, Evan said he's bike was protected.'

'What did my idiotic son do this time Charlie?'

'Hey dad, this is Evan, my partner, and Ron decided to touch his bike.'

'It's a pleasure to meet you Evan,' Arthur held out his hand.

Harry shook the man's hand, 'It's nice to meet you Mr. Weasley. Charlie told me you like the property.'

'Very much, it has everything I need. So you protected your motorbike?'

'You can never be too careful. But they won't be able to remove my hex, I made sure of that.'

'I think Ron looks better, we should leave him that way?' Bill asked in an amused voice.

'Bill, Fred, George, meet Evan, Evan my other brothers.'

Harry shook hands with the other three Weasley brothers, 'It's nice to meet you.'

'Charlie hasn't told us much about you, apart from the fact you own the property dad is now living in. But it's nice to meet Charlie's partner, none of us were ever sure he would settle down.'

'We're soul mates Bill, found out not long after we met.'

'Mr. Evans, I would appreciate you removing your spell from my student.'

Harry turned, 'Can't you do it? I do remember hearing that you are supposed to be powerful.'

'It seems it will not work, must be connected to you, someway.'

'Oh it is, but I can't remove it, he will have to wait for two weeks before those tentacles fall off, I made sure it's a timed curse. It's quite a painful process as well, they rip from the body. I wanted a spell that would make people think twice if they plan to touch what's mine,' Harry turned his back on Albus Dumbledore, 'Lets go finish out drinks.'

'Good idea, then you can explain that spell, maybe we can work it into a joke product.'

'Oh yes, Charlie mentioned your shop, I can't wait to see it, sounds interesting.'

Bill, Charlie, Harry, Arthur and the twins left the staff of Hogwarts trying to help Ron Weasley. None of them knew what they could do because they realised if Albus couldn't remove the spell then no one could.

'You have to let us know what those do to Ron when he loses them Charlie,' Bill said.

'I'll owl you, but I'm sure it will be great. You know, I might make sure I'm watching then work on you lot seeing the memory. Now Harry had an idea dad, he wanted to discuss it with you.'

'Yes, the property you live in is not something I wasn't planning on keeping. But instead of you just renting it, I thought that the money you pay for rent could actually go to purchase the place. There is no problem if you wish to stay renting, I won't sell it under you or anything, its yours for as long as you want. But I just figured since you do like the place and want to look after then you can eventually own it. I can have the contracts made up any time if you agree to this. But if you would prefer to rent then I'm happy to keep it.'

'But I only pay a small amount of rent, nowhere near what I would pay if I was buying.'

'True, but it's not like I need the money and that place has been sitting for more than fifteen years. Charlie said you really like the place, and we're practically family, so it makes the most sense since I'll never wanted it.'

'It's a good deal dad, you'll pay the same amount it'll just go to owning it,' Bill said.

'Evan even said he can make sure the contract states it will only belong to you and if you die then it's up to you who gets the place. I didn't want to take the chance that mum, Ron or Ginny would try to get you to sell it or anything.' Charlie said.

Harry gave Arthur a smile, but his sons were all urging him on, it didn't take long before Arthur shook Harry's hand after agreeing to buy the property.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

The day that Ron's tentacles fell off Charlie had watched, he couldn't help grinning as Ron screamed in pain, and he swore a lot, which got him a lot of detentions. That night he flooed to the manor. The moment he stepped out of the fireplace and saw Harry, he collapsed onto the floor in hysterics making Harry laugh with him.

'You have to show me the memory on the weekend.'

'I plan to, I want to show the family as well. He was screaming and yelling that he needed a pain relieving potion, he had one, didn't work though. He swore and I mean he said fuck a lot, which got him a month's worth of detentions with Filch.'

'I made sure my spell would hurt and the potion would not do any good.'

'You've become a curiosity for Albus though, I overheard him speaking with someone in the floo about finding information about you. It might be wise to steer clear of him for a while.'

'I plan to, I just wanted him to see my fake look and your boyfriend. It will work into my plans for when I turn seventeen.'

'I'm sure you will fill me in when you're ready.'

'Oh he's just going to see us together but me as Harry and not Evan, not until my birthday though.'

'So after you claim the Potter seat I take it.'

'Yep, but I'm getting everything together to take to Amelia Bones. I have the letter Dumbledore left with Petunia, which shows he wanted me abused. I have my parents wills with his signature as witness, and I have the letter that proved Sirius Black was innocent and again he knew about it as the letter stated he cast the fidelius charm. So he'll go for withholding information on a murder case, kidnapping and whatever they'll charge him with in regards to his plans to steal from me, even if he never did.'

'I just wish I knew why he did all this.'

'If they question him under veritaserum then they will find out, don't know if they will though. But I will use the Potter seat to make sure they follow their own laws. So how long have you got?'

'Not long, but long enough,' Charlie picked Harry up, put him over his shoulder then raced up the stairs, straight into their bedroom.

The next few months Harry had many secret meetings with Madam Bones, they needed to get every bit of information on Albus Dumbledore they could before they could finally arrest the man. Madam Bones had explained how Albus was thought of so this was going to be the biggest news since Harry survived the killing curse. Harry knew all this thanks to Charlie, but he wanted that man to pay.

After Harry finished his last meeting with Madam Bones, he couldn't stop smiling. In a month's time he would make Albus Dumbledore suffer. The old man knew Harry was back now and had taken his seat on the wizengamot. Harry still laughed as he remembered that day.

Harry's seventeenth birthday had been the week before, so he knew it was time to show the world he had returned. Harry waited until the wizengamot had all gathered before walking into the room. All eyes turned to him as he took his seat. Albus Dumbledore, chief warlock had instantly asked who he was. All Harry did was stand and lift his hair, saying I think this proves who I am Mr. Dumbledore, but it case it doesn't, I am Harrison James Potter and I am here to claim the Potter seats.

Harry laughed as he remembered what Albus Dumbledore's face looked like, it took him ten minutes before he found his voice to he could start the meeting. When Harry had voted down two ideas of Dumbledore's and helped pass one law that he was against that made Harry laugh even more.

When Harry walked outside after the session had finished Albus had caught up with him, only to find Harry kissing Charlie. But when he heard Charlie say it was good to use Harry's real name and see his real look instead of Evan Black, Albus Dumbledore finally realised that Harry Potter had been around for more than a year, hiding in plain sight.

After Harry and Charlie walked away from Albus they went straight to the department of magical law to speak with Amelia Bones to finalise everything before she could organise the court dates.

Now Harry had his final meeting before Amelia was ready to arrest Albus Dumbledore for kidnapping, being an accessory to child abuse and withholding information in regards to Sirius Black's innocent.

Harry wanted to meet his godfather but he knew it would be better to wait until Sirius Black realised the truth about what Albus Dumbledore did, let him rot in Azkaban even though the old man knew Sirius was innocent.

Harry stepped into the living room to see Charlie with his head back and his eyes closes. He couldn't believe how much he loved that man, he loved him with every bit of his heart and soul.

'How did it go?'

Harry grinned then sat beside Charlie, 'Good, she is filing her papers today then she is going to arrest him tomorrow morning.'

'So I'll see it then.'

'Yep, you can show me the memory when you get home.'

'It's going to cause quite a stir love.'

'Yep, it'll finally show everyone that Albus Dumbledore is not who he pretends to be. I'm hoping to hear from Sirius, he has been just as manipulated as I was, or would have been.'

'All I ever heard Sirius say was it was his fault you went missing, he should have been there for you. He did apologise to your parents and just hoped you weren't dead.'

'He knows I'm not dead now, so have you heard anything from your mother or sister?'

'Ginny glares at me, a few times she tried to hex me, ended up in detention with Filch, cleaning the trophy room without magic. She keeps losing points for Gryffindor so everyone in her house hates her even if most did before. She has been given a warning from Minerva, once more and she will be suspended and if it keeps going, expelled. Mum sent a howler during breakfast, it ended up in pieces before it muttered a word. She thinks I'm still a kid that doesn't know how to stop howlers.'

'Everything is working out, there is one thing I would like though, if you would?'

'Then tell me before I head back to Hogwarts.'

'I want to marry you.'

Charlie grinned then pulled Harry to him, kissing him fiercely, 'Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, I want to marry you Harry, I have for a while.'

'Then we need to work on some plans, but a small wedding with just your closest friends and family. If Sirius contacts me then I might invite him.'

'We can talk all this out on the weekend, but now I wish I didn't have to go.'

'What can he really do Charlie, give you detention. Stay, let's go to bed,' Harry's voice was soft but seductive and Charlie couldn't resist. Charlie picked Harry up and carried him up to their bedroom.

The following morning as the students and staff were having breakfast, Albus Dumbledore kept glaring at Charlie who kept smirking. Amelia Bones with four aurors walked inside making the headmaster stand.

'Madam Bones, I was not expecting you at Hogwarts,' Albus said politely giving a small bow.

'Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, you are under arrest.'

'On what charges may I ask?'

'For the kidnapping of one Harrison James Potter, for being an accessory to child abuse of Harrison James Potter and withholding vital information on the innocence of Sirius Orion Black. Aurors, bind him with the magical suppressors and remove his wand.'

'You can't honestly believe Albus would do any of that Madam Bones,' Minerva said.

'We have proof, a lot of proof. The governors are working on who will become headmaster, as for now they asked me to tell you that you are, for now, headmistress,' Amelia flicked her wand when Albus started to struggle, but Charlie grabbed hold of Albus's arms, pinning them behind him, 'Thank you for your assistance Professor Weasley.'

'No problem and since I have seen this proof and Harry being my partner, I wanted to make sure he didn't get away.'

'I will be talking to Mr. Potter very soon.'

'I'm meeting him for lunch, I'm sure he will explain everything,' Charlie waited until the aurors had magical suppressors on Albus before he let go of the old man then watched as they left the great hall, but he couldn't stop smiling.

'Charlie, explain, because I find it hard to believe Albus would do this.'

'Harry found the letter that Albus left with him when he was a baby. It stated that they were to make sure Harry was hurt, worked like a slave, locked up, starved, ready for when the kindly old wizard Albus Dumbledore saved him from the muggles. There was also proof that stated that he paid them to make sure they kept Harry a prisoner, he also wanted control of the Potter money and the wizengamot seats. He had an arrangement with my mother, planned to pay them when they married him off to my bitch sister. Harry waited until he knew the contract was invalid before venturing out. I explained what I overheard between my mother and Albus, they wanted his money and control of the seats. Harry agreed to stay hidden until he turned seventeen, he used glamour's before his birthday.'

'How long have you known Mr. Potter?' Pomona asked.

'I found him working in a muggle restaurant when he was fifteen. I spoke with him, explained who he was then told him about our world. He showed me the letter he found that Albus wrote. But why he left the muggles, apart from the abuse they put him through, they tried to kill him when he was seven, his magic saved him that day. Eventually he was able to escape, he lived on the street for years until this man who owned the restaurant offered him a job and a place to live. With a few glamour charms I took Harry to his vault then he moved into Potter manor, I stayed there as well, as a guest even though we were dating. We discovered we were soul mates, but made sure we didn't go too far until he was sixteen, which is the legal age for someone to have sex. By then Harry had studied everything he could, especially on law and his rights.'

Charlie moved closer to Minerva and whispered, 'The muggle uncle raped him continuously from the time he was four, and Albus knew that was happening. He had everyone fooled Minerva and I think it's time all of you take the blinders off and see who Albus Dumbledore really is. I need to write to Sirius Black so he knows why Harry never contacted him,' Charlie saw the Minerva was wavering in her belief, once the trial was held she would hear it all and the entire magical world will know just what type of man Albus Dumbledore really was.

Back at the manor Harry was just about to leave for his meeting with the goblins and to do some shopping but this time in the magical world, when there was a flash of flames. He stared at the beautiful phoenix that landed in front of him and started singing.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

'You are beautiful, I have read up on the phoenix. The books say that if a phoenix appears before you and sings it is telling you that they now belong to you. I'm not sure if that is right, so tell me, do you now belong to me?' the phoenix kept singing but nodded it's head, so Harry gave it a pat, 'Then I will be honoured to have you here,' words appeared in the flames, 'Fawkes, so your name is Fawkes,' again the phoenix nodded, 'Then Fawkes, I know we will have a great relationship. I wish I could stay but I have an appointment at Gringotts and was going to do some shopping.'

The phoenix waved its tail at Harry so he smiled then held on knowing the phoenix was going to transport him and probably directly into Gringotts bank.

The following day Harry was sitting in his office when an owl swooped in, dropping a letter on the desk. Harry cast a few charms to detect any type of spell connected to the letter, when he found none he knew it was safe to touch.

"Dear Harry, I can't tell you how happy I am that you're alive and safe. I received a letter from Charlie Weasley, he explained why you never contacted me earlier and I'm sorry to say, I would have told Albus if I heard from you. Charlie was right, he had everyone fooled, but now he will pay for what he did to you, to me and who knows what else he did, and to who. I want to meet you, to meet my godson. Write back if you wish to meet me and where you would like to meet. I was going to write a lot more but I figured it would be best if we talk face to face. Hope to hear from you soon, Sirius Orion Black."

'Now you know the truth Sirius, it's time to meet,' Harry pulled some new parchment towards him then wrote a reply, he tied the letter to the owl, waited until it flew away before he headed upstairs to get ready for his meeting. He knew it wouldn't take long for the owl to reach Sirius, who would instantly head out to where they would meet for the first time. After dressing he left a note in the living room for Charlie in the off chance he turned up while he was gone.

Harry arrived at the Leaky Cauldron, he took a booth at the back, he liked to be able to see everyone in the room. Harry ordered a drink then sipped it while he waited. It only took ten minutes before Sirius and another man ran into the pub. They looked around to see a young man who looked identical to James Potter staring at them, except he had the same colour hair as Lily. Harry stood as they made their way to him.

'Harry.'

'Sirius, it's nice to finally meet you, who is your friend?'

'Remus Lupin, he was also friends with your parent's.'

'Then where was he if he was their friend? I don't remember ever seeing him while I was being beaten.'

'Two things, first, Petunia only agreed to take you if we stay away, she didn't want our kind near her home. Second, I was led to believe that death eaters would find a way to follow me and the last thing I would do is put you in danger. You were only a baby and would not have been able to protect yourself.'

Harry stared at the man for a full minute, 'You're telling the truth, alright, let's sit.'

'We are sorry Harry, all of us fell for Albus's tricks, he manipulated us into trusting him.'

'I would never believe he would leave Sirius to rot in Azkaban, but he did. I tried so many times to get someone to organise a trial, no one would listen to me. I'm not very popular with most people at the ministry.'

Harry stared at lupin again, 'I see, a werewolf, you don't seem all that dangerous to me.'

'How can you tell?' Sirius asked.

'Living on the streets I learnt a lot, it kept me alive. It took me a while but I ended up recognising magicals and people like you. I wish to invite you both to my wedding, Charlie and I are getting married in a month, at the manor.'

'We'd love to come, thanks. Now what's going on with Albus, all we heard is he's been arrested?'

'He will remain in one of the ministry cells until his trial. Madam bones guaranteed that he will do time, anywhere from fifteen to twenty five years. He probably thinks his phoenix will rescue him.'

'It's a wonder he hasn't,' Remus said.

'Fawkes,' Harry said and the phoenix flashed into the bar to stand beside Harry, 'He now belongs to me, he presented himself to me the day Dumbledore was arrested. Charlie and I believe that while he was officially headmaster, he had somehow kept Fawkes tethered to him. The moment he was officially gone from Hogwarts, Fawkes came to me,' Harry gave the phoenix a pat, 'You can go now Fawkes, thanks.'

Everyone in the pub watched as the phoenix flashed out in bright red flames, then they turned to stare at Harry.

'I wonder how long it will take Albus to realise Fawkes won't help him anymore. Anyway, are the Weasley's going to be tried?'

'No, they never officially did anything, all Molly Weasley has to say is that Albus told her he was my legal guardian so he gave her permission to sign the betrothal contract. Ron and Ginny are already suffering, just not legally. Everyone at Hogwarts hates them, they have lost half their family and have no money coming in. Charlie's older brother believes Molly will keep them from returning to Hogwarts so they can get jobs.'

'How did you find out about him and them?'

'When I ran from the Dursley's, I took a lot of stuff, to help me survive on the streets, I was only eight years old. Dudley got hurt somehow and they forgot to lock the cupboard door before they took him to the hospital. I took food, blankets, clothes, water, money, but I found a note that Dumbledore left with me, for Petunia. I kept that for insurance, hoping to find out who the man was and why he wanted me mistreated. When I met Charlie he explained who Dumbledore was and how he was thought of, then explained about the marriage contract. So I agreed to give up my life on the streets and spent my time learning, especially law and my rights.'

'So from the age of eight you lived on the streets, I'm so sorry Harry,' Sirius said sadly.

'The owner of the restaurant where I stayed, in a hole in the wall, he offered me a job washing dishes and he gave me a place to sleep.'

'So you worked in a kitchen, at least it got you off the streets. I'll have to go thank that man for helping, especially when I couldn't.'

Harry could tell Sirius and Remus were genuine, 'I worked two jobs, washing dishes through the day, walked the streets at night, selling myself to any man that wanted to pay.'

'Oh my god,' Sirius reached over and grabbed Harry's hand, 'Let's hope this evidence puts him away for a long time. But even if it doesn't, we will make sure everyone knows what type of man he is and why. Remus and I would like to get to know you, and Charlie. You might be an adult now but we can finally be close, family.'

'I am finding out that not all people want what they don't deserve, I can tell you two don't want to use me, for anything. Will you both join me during the trial?'

'Yes, we wouldn't be anywhere but with you. There are many others that were friends with your parent's, once they hear the truth, they will support you.'

'I don't really care about others, Charlie filled me in on you and who you were. I did a bit of research, then found some pictures of you with my parent's. There is one thing I would like to know if you can help.'

'Anything.'

'Severus Snape, I found a letter in the house in Godric's hollow, from my mother. She mentions they were friends, that he joined Voldemort and was somehow partly responsible for Voldemort turning up that night. Do you know what she might have been talking about?'

'There was a prophecy, but as far as I know Albus only told your parent's what it said. He told them not to say anything to anyone but James told me, he wanted me to know everything so I could be prepared. James did say that Snape sent a letter to Lily not long after they heard the prophecy. James never told me what was in the letter, and all Lily said about it was he was sorry. She refused to forgive him and blamed him for what was happening with her family, to her son as the prophecy mentions a baby boy born at the end of July.'

'So if he was a death eater then maybe he was involved with more than we know, maybe he was even there that night. I get flashes of memories from when I was a baby, a flying motorbike, a big Black dog, a stag.'

'The bike was mine, I got it back off Hagrid when I was released. As for the dog, I'm an animagus, I become a big Black dog called Padfoot.'

'Paddy,' Harry whispered.

'Yes, you called me Paddy as you couldn't say Padfoot. Your dad could turn into a stag, his name was Prongs.'

'Pongs,' Harry nodded, 'Moon, is that you Remus?'

'Yes, and the man that betrayed your family was Wormtail, we were known as the Marauders.'

'That was our name during our school days at Hogwarts.'

'I'm an animagus, I become an eagle.'

'You're dad would be so jealous, he loved to fly, he was quidditch captain.'

'Yeah, Charlie told me, he got me some old files from Hogwarts. One thing I don't get, from the amount of detentions my dad got and my mum who had perfect scores, and she was a prefect, how did they end up together?'

Sirius and Remus laughed, they were finally going to get to tell Harry all about his parent's, especially how long it took for James to talk Lily into going out with him.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

Harry invited Sirius and Remus back to the house. He wanted to get to know them but he was also hoping they might share a memory or two of his parents. Even though Charlie told him his parent's would have loved him and died trying to protect him. He would like to see them for himself.

Harry held onto both of them so he could ward them into the house, but he didn't take them directly to the house, but to the large garage.

'Is that your bike?' Sirius asked as he hurried towards it.

'Yes, I got it not long after I moved in here. When I go out it's enchanted to stop anyone messing with it.'

'We heard what happened to Ron Weasley, so this is the bike he touched,' Remus said with a grin.

'I warned him, so did Charlie, but as Charlie told me many times, Ron is an idiot that doesn't listen. Because of my dream of the flying motorbike, I did work it so it flies, but I've only used it once. If I'm going to fly I become my eagle. Anyway, let's get in and we can keep talking and have a drink.'

Harry led the way inside, he told Tippy that Sirius and Remus would be staying for dinner before they headed to the living room. Charlie was there, his eyes closed, exactly as Harry had found him many times before.

Harry smiled then gently sat astride his lover who opened his eyes, 'Did you get my note?'

'Yep, but I figured you should spend some time with Sirius alone. I got some work finished, then like always, dozed off.' Charlie grabbed Harry and kissed him, hungrily, until he heard a cough, 'You didn't tell me you brought guests home love.'

Harry chuckled, kissed Charlie again then stood up but pulled Charlie to his feet, 'Meet Sirius Black, my godfather, and Remus Lupin, who also knew my parent's. Sirius, Remus, this is Charlie, my partner, lover and soon to be husband.'

'You could have left off the lover since we already knew that,' Sirius said but he shook Charlie's hand, then Remus did, 'I can't thank you enough for all the help you gave Harry. If it wasn't for you he might still be on the streets.'

'I was drawn to him instantly, by that night Harry agreed to leave his old life and live in my flat. We moved in here a month later, it had better wards so it was safer for Harry. Let's sit, I'll get us a drink. What will you have?'

'Firewhiskey,' Remus and Sirius said together but Harry was already pouring four Firewhiskey's.

'So you like Firewhiskey? I know it took me a few years to get used to it,' Sirius said.

'I was drinking muggle whiskey from the age of eleven. When Charlie introduced me to Firewhiskey, I just loved the stuff.'

The four men sat and began talking, but they couldn't help bringing up Dumbledore as they wondered how the trial would go.

'Minerva is finally realising how much she had been lied to, especially about Harry. But she found a lot of documents in her new office, along with a diary that had all his plans. Just before I came here, she told me she took the diary and documents to Madam Bones who believes Albus might just get life now, if not kissed.'

'Blimey, what was written in the diary?' Sirius asked.

Charlie looked at Harry, 'He planned to make sure Harry died. But if for any reason Harry didn't die, he would kill him then make it look like an accident. He had plans for every year at Hogwarts, but he wasn't going to let it go to long before he killed you.'

'What were the plans?' Harry asked calmly then took a sip of his drink.

'First year he planned to lure Voldemort to the castle by hiding the philosophers stone, then have my idiot brother talk you into saving it before Voldemort got hold of it. It wasn't the real stone as Nicolas Flamel refuse to hand it over. You were to get through the traps that would be designed for you and Ron, then be alone when you met up with Voldemort. That plan fell through when Pettigrew and Voldemort were found.'

'What was his next plan?' Sirius asked with a growl.

'The chamber of secrets. He's known where the entrance is since Voldemort, as a student opened it fifty years ago. He was going to have Ron tell Harry that Ginny was taken into the chamber and since he was a parselmouth he was the only one that could save her.'

'How did they know I was a parselmouth?'

'You said a few words in parseltongue just before your parent's died. James found out that around seven hundred years ago there were three brothers. His ancestor was the youngest brother, and Voldemort's ancestor was the middle brother. This was one side of James' family. Direct descendants of Salazar Slytherin. There had been four parselmouth's in his family, the last one in the family was two hundred years ago, until you.'

'What was the next plan?' Remus asked.

'He planned to host the triwizard tournament and make sure Harry was entered at the age of fourteen even though the champions had to be seventeen to enter. He figured if Harry refuse to compete then his magic would be bound. If he competed, then the first task would be a dragon, and none of the champions would be told, they had to go in blind. I worked with dragons and it takes years to learn how to handle them. It also takes eight men to stun a dragon, but if they are angry, then it takes from ten to fifteen. They planned to have the eggs with the mother and a fake egg that the champion would need to get, which held a clue to the next task. The moment Harry, or any champion went near the eggs, they would not have survived. When Harry never turned up, he scraps all his plans, but had everyone looking in the hope they would find him. I found out he spoke with the Dursley's, had a go at them for making you run love, then he hexed them. The obliviators were told that magic had been used but they could not undo the magic he placed on the Dursley's.'

'What did he do to them?' Harry asked but with a grin.

'Turn them into cockroaches. The oblivators accidentally stepped on them when they went to investigate. Luckily they didn't get in trouble for killing the Dursley's. They never found out who turned them into cockroaches. It's known now as it was in the diary.'

Harry laughed, 'Better than they deserve.'

The four men continued to talk but also had a lot of laughs. Sirius did place a few memories in Harry's pensieve, but so did Remus. Sirius and Remus had tears in their eyes as they watched Harry watching his parent's. They knew Harry would not remember James and Lily, he was too young. At least now he could see just what type of people his parents were, good and kind people that died trying to protect their son.

The trial for Albus Dumbledore was bigger than everyone thought. Apart from the wizengamot, the reporters and his supporters, many had turned up to see the boy who lived and to find out exactly what happened to him when Albus Dumbledore organised his life after James and Lily Potter were murdered.

Once all the evidence was read out, and Albus trying to justify his actions, the verdict was unanimous. Albus Dumbledore was sentenced to the dementors kiss. Since he was a very powerful wizard, Madam Bones put forth that he was just too dangerous and it was a risk that he could escape.

Albus ended up begging for his life, Harry stood up and said he begged many times to stop those people hurting him and they laughed. It was time Albus Dumbledore got what he deserved and begging would do no good.

Albus tried once more to call Fawkes to save him. The beautiful phoenix flashed into the room, but he landed on Harry's shoulder. Seeing the phoenix with Harry told not only Albus, but everyone else that the phoenix also believed Albus should be punished for what he did to Harry Potter.

Sirius and Remus cheered when the sentence was read out. They didn't care that some of Albus's supporters were yelling at them and cursing their names. The two marauders cheered and clapped and said that Lily and James would make is afterlife a living hell, when he finally passed over.

Charlie kept his arms around Harry through the entire trial, which didn't go on as long as he thought. His brother Bill, along with the twins and his father were sitting behind them and they heard more about what their Molly, Ron and Ginny were involved in. They weren't punished as they never did anything illegal. They would have once they got hold of Harry, but when he never turned up, they just had to stand back and wait. Now everyone in the wizarding world had heard exactly what the three Weasley's were going to do. Charlie already knew his brother and sister would have a difficult time finding work, now he knew it would be impossible, but he also knew no one would hire his mother. Harry was the boy who lived and he did save their world when his parents were murdered. No one would forget that.

After the soulless husk of Albus Dumbledore was led away, the reporters surged around Harry. Charlie, Bill, Arthur, the twins, Sirius and Remus kept Harry protected as he was lead out of the ministry. They didn't even stop for the minister for magic who tried to speak with Harry. Right now he just wanted to go home, home with Charlie, but also with his family. Arthur, Bill, Fred, George, Sirius and Remus were his family, and in another few days, Charlie would be his husband and the other Weasley's would be officially his family.

Harry sat beside Charlie with a drink in his hand. He watched his lover and the other men in the room and couldn't help thinking about how his life had changed. He went from slaving in a hot kitchen and selling his body for sex, to having the perfect life.

Harry never wanted to hurt anyone, except the Dursley's and Dumbledore. Now they had been dealt with, he could finally put his passed to rest and begin his new life with Charlie. He watched and listened to the men and couldn't help but feel the love in the room. As Harry stared at Charlie, the red head turned and smiled at Harry. He felt the love Charlie had for him just from that one look. Harry smiled back, blew him a kiss then relaxed back against the sofa.

Witch Weekly had been invited to Harry and Charlie's wedding. They were dedicating the whole magazine to not only the wedding, but to the lives of the two men. Everyone knew it would be more on Harry, but neither Charlie nor Harry cared. They just wanted the world to see them marry, and how happy they were. Harry also wanted Molly, Ron and Ginny to see exactly the life their brother would have now. One of the main photos was taken of Harry and Charlie standing in front of the manor. It showed not only a very big, old and ancient looking home, but one that showed the people living there were very wealthy. Harry wanted that dig at those three Weasley's. But other photo's showed Arthur, Bill, Fred and George enjoying themselves at the wedding. There was one photo taken that Witch Weekly described as family. It was Harry and Charlie, with Sirius, Remus, Arthur, Bill, Fred and George all standing together, their arms linked.

The day Witch Weekly was released, it sold more copies than ever before, even after Voldemort had been destroyed. Molly, Ginny and Ron ended up so angry, they just kept hexing and cursing everything, until the house fell down with them running from the collapsing building.

Harry and Charlie had a month long honeymoon. But the moment they got back they invited the family to the house for a family dinner. Harry Potter, the boy who lived, looked around at his family as they enjoyed good company and wonderful food. One thought came to him straight away. He had finally come home and had finally got what he always hoped to get, a family.

The end:


End file.
